Come with me to the Dark side
by Night-Star24
Summary: bad title lol OCC! YAYS Nata is a teen who gets pulled back in time to Ordon and meets Link blah blah blah
1. Meet Nata

**Come with me to the Dark side**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOZ, this story is in Twilight Princess, but with Dark Link in it soo he looks like Link in Twilight Princess but black hair, red eyes, black tunic, blah blah blah.....**

**People think that there was only 3 goddesses, but there is one more who is in the middle of the trifore, the goddesses who made beauty. Way into the future a 17 year old girl named Nata. She was born a expert archer and she is a tumbler. But she get pulled back in time and is found by an girl.**

**"Nata!!" yelled Nata's friend, April as she ran down the hall to go to class with her. Nata flipped her long pink hair and smiled. April grabbed her hand and said "I never knew why this triangle thing was on your hand." Nata looked at her hand and said "I don't know..."**

**Last hour: History**

**Nata satin her history seat next to April, May, and June (A/N:lol!!! srry I wanted to do that.....) **

**"Ok class we are going to be learning about Hyrule when the hero and princess was around," said Miss. Johnson as she wrote on the board. Everybody was excited because this part of the year they get to act like them from the past. **

**"A long time ago, there was a hero named Link who saved the world from darkness with a imp. This hero lived in Ordon and was a swordsman and a wrangler. He, a girl, and a little boy was attacked and the attackers stole the girl and little boy. He was pulled into a dark wall and he found himself in a cell as a wolf. This imp appeared and helped him out of the cell and into Hyrule. The imp's name was Midna. They went to the tower and met Princess Zelda. She told them about the shadow king who took over Hyrule with twilight. They went back to Ordon and got a sword and shield. They helped the gods get back their lights and they went through temples to get fused shadows. After that Zant, the shadow king stole them. They soon went to different temples to get mirror shards for the mirror of twilight. Midna and link fought the shadow king and won. Soon after that they fought, Ganondorf with Zelda and won that. Midna got turned back into orginal form, a beautiful princess, the twilight princess. She went through the mirror of twilight and left forever. The mirror broke and they never met again."**

**They were all into this they soon talked about who should be who...**

**"Wait I'm not finished yet," said Miss. Johnson as she drew something on the board. Nata's eyes widened as she saw what was on the board. "This is the triforce, Link, Zelda, and Ganondorf all had this on their hands." **

**April nudged Nata and whispered "That's what is on your hand." Nata green/blue eyes were filled with confusion. She fixed her tie and fingered her choker. **

**The last bell rang and everyone left.**

**"Hey Nata," said Nata's boyfriend, Ryou. She kept staring at her hand. He sighed and pushed her into an ally and against the wall. She gasped as he hand started to snake up the skirt of her school uniform. "Ryou, please stop," said Nata as she squeezed her eyes shut as he slipped his hand in her panties. **

**She kicked him and started to run home, crying. **

**Me:Yay!!! chapy 1**

**Nata: you almost made me get raped**

**Dark: when do I come in?**

**Me: soon hold you horses!!!**

**Nata: review....I won't get raped**

**Me: don't count on it**

**Dark: NO SPOILERS NIGHT!!**

**Me: *sweatdrop* sorry**


	2. Back in time?

**Nata was doing homework when her phine rang....it was Ryou. **

**"What!?!"**

_**"I'm sorry about what happened, I just lost control."**_

**"Ok, I guess I can forgive you."**

_**"Thanks Babe, love ya."**_

**"Love you too."**

**She hung up the phone and sighed.**

**Nata started to go outside and then flipped. She started tumbling and then she grabbed her bow. She did a front tuck, landed in the splits, and shot an arrow at a tree.**

**A weird portal appeared and she slowly walked towards it. She got pulled in and she started screaming.**

**"Link, can I take Epona to the spring," said Lila as she laid next to him at Ordan Ranch looking at the sky. "Sure, she needs to be cleaned any way." Lila stood up and lead Epona to the spring.**

**Nata woke up and saw a girl looking at her. "Hey, your awake," said the girl as she helped Nata up. "What weird clothes you have." Nata looked at her clothes, she was still in her school uniform. **

**"I'm Lila, oh and this is Epona," said the girl as she pointed to a horse. "My name is Nata, nice horse," said Nata as she walked over to Epona. "Oh she's not mine, she is my best friend's."**

**"Well let me take you to him ok," said Lila as she helped Nata onto Epona. They rode through Ordon Village to Ordon Ranch.**

**"Hey Link, this is my new friend, Nata," said Lila as she jumped off of Epona. Link blinked and helped her off of Epona. "My name is Link," said Link. Nata stared at his elf ears and then said "Nata."**

**Me: wow short chapter**

**Nata: I got pulled back in time??**

**Link: yeah I appeared!!**

**Dark: I wanna appear!!**


	3. You may call me master

**"Link! Link! There is a letter for you from the Royal Family," yelled Rusl as he ran towards them. Link took the note and read it out loud...**

_**Dear Link,**_

_**We need your help....there is a weird shadow around the castle and I sent a portal to the future so a girl named Nata will come, she has a triforce on her hand too. She is the middle triforce which means beauty. She is a master archer so take her with you.**_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Princess Zelda**_

**"You have a triforce on your hand too," said Link as he held up his hand. Nata held up her hand, they both had the triforce on it. Link helped Nata onto Epona then climbed on himself. **

**Link quickly changed into his hero costume and got back on Epona. He kicked Epona's sides and they galloped into Hyrule Field. "Umm, Link....are you a hero?" asked Nata as she held onto his waist. **

**"Yeah, after the war with Ganon, Zelda and I fell in love so we are a thing." Nata looked down and said "Today we learned about you guys in History." **

**They entered Castle Town and went to the castle. The guards let them through and lead them to Zelda's room. **

**"Link!" said Zelda as she went up to him and they started kissing passionitly. Nata looked away think about her and Ryou.**

**"Oh you must be Nata," said Zelda as she walked up to her. Nata nodded and bowed. "Nice to meet you princess."**

**"Nata, can you please leave the room I have to talk with Link about the shadow." Nata nodded and slipped out the door.**

**Nata started walking around when she was grabbed and blacked out....**

**"Well well well, this must be a friend of the princess," said Dark Link as he carried Nata over his shoulder to his secret place.**

**He wrapped her wrist with rope and opened her legs.**

**Nata woke up and found herself looking into red eyes. "Well you finally woke up." She saw him smile. "My name is Dark Link...you call me Master." **

**"Why should I call you master?" asked Nata as she pulled at the ropes. Dark grabbed her wrists and said "Because I took you away."**

**"That doesn't answer my question.." Dark rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around her waist. Nata watched him as he watched her......**

**"Why am I tied up?" asked Nata. "Because you might try to kill me princess." Nata looked at him, dumbfound. "Princess, that's not my name," said Nata as she narrowed her eyes.**

**"But you are a princess," said Dark as he smikered. "Wait why are my legs open?"**

**"You will find out soon enough princess."**

**Me: ooooo Link and Zelda romance....**

**Nata: oh no I'm going to get raped am I?**

**Dark: YES I FINALLY APPEARED!!!**

**Me: I can't say that would be a spoiler....**

**Dark: *does happy dance* I get to rape her!!!**

**Me: *hits Dark* you gave away something....BAD DARK I SHALL HAVE NATA HURT YOU IN THE STORY...**

**Nata: yes!!!**

**Dark: NOOOO!!!**


	4. I've been raped WARNINGS

**She felt something being removed, her panties. "What are you doing?" "Wait, you need to tell me your name, beauty." Nata blushed and said "My name is Nata." **

**"Well Nata, you are beautiful," said Dark, this made Nata blush even more. Dark kissed her lips when he slipped a finger into her entrance. This made Nata scream into the kiss. **

**Dark pulled away and started thrusting the finger quickly. Nata felt tears in her eyes, she was being raped. He started to stoke her hair.**

**She screamed as he inserted another finger. "Shhhh, Nata be quiet," said Dark as he kissed her again, this kiss more forceful. He shoved his tounge into her mouth and searched. He inserted another finger.**

**He felt warm juices flow onto his fingers. He smiled. **

**"I think you enjoyed that Nata," said Dark as he licked the juices off of his fingers. Nata was breathing hard.**

**She closed her eyes, she felt something wet at her entrance. She opened her eyes again. She saw Dark licking the juices away. **

**She tried to hold back a moan. The moan came out. Dark pulled away. **

**"Nata, does that feel good?" Nata panted and said "Yes..." **

**"Yes what?"**

**"Yes Master." **

**"Do you want more?"**

**"Yes Master."**

**Dark untied her tie and pulled down her shirt. He unhooked her bra and started licking a now hard nipple. Nata started crying.**

**Dark stopped and looked up. "What's wrong pet," said Dark as he started to stroke her hair. **

**"I have a boyfriend Master, he is calling me now," said Nata. Dark found her phone on the ground, opened it and held it up to her ear.**

_**"Nata can you come over, I want to feel you under me."**_

**"I can't Ryou, I'm sorry," cried Nata.**

**Dark put her bra back on her, then her shirt, panties and tie.**

_**"Dammit, why not, wait are you crying?"**_

**"Yes, I was just raped."**

**Dark kissed her hand with the triforce on it and started to nipped and kiss her neck.**

_**"What I will hunt down and kill the bastard who did that to you, wait where are you?"**_

**"I don't know."**

**Dark nipped a spot which made Nata groan.**

_**"Are you hurt? I heard you groan."**_

**"No, I'm just really s-s-so-sore."**

_**"Look Nata, let me call the police I call you later."**_

**"No don't call me, he doesn't want you to."**

**Nata heard Ryou sigh.**

_**"Ok, just let me call the police."**_

**Dark shut the phone.**

**"Pet, I won't hurt you."**

**Nata looked at him.**

**He started to untie the rope around her wrist. "Master, what are you doing?"asked Nata as the rope fell to the ground. Nata rubbed her wrist when Dark stood up.**

**He felt himself being pulled to the ground and then he found a pair of lips on his. It was Nata....**

**She pulled away and hugged him. "Master I don't wanna go." Dark looked at her with wide eyes. "What? I just raped you and you want to stay with me?" Nata let go of him and blushed. "Uhh, well yes I wanna stay with you."**

**They heard a pound on the door. "What's going on in here we heard screaming!!" yelled Link. "Shit....He's here." Nata looked at Dark and kissed him real quick. She ran to the door and opened it, slidding through it. "Hey, I was just screaming because I was reading my texts and it was about me hee hee," lied Nata.**

**"Oh, ok come on, the shadow is a figure on the wall," said Zelda. Nata looked around and saw the door opened and there was Dark watching them. Nata smiled and blew him a kiss. **

**Dark smiled back....**

**Me: romance between Nata and Dark!!!! Sexy chapter lol**

**Nata: I kinda enjoyed it *blushes***

**Dark: *hugs Nata* I know**

**Me: aww love lol.....holy shit I forgot warnings....ok this story has rape, lemons, langauge and violence lol *hides from angry people* that is why it's mature lol**

* * *


End file.
